


St. Patrick's Day Lovin'

by Rakshi



Series: Sean and Elijah Drabbles [10]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	St. Patrick's Day Lovin'

“Hi, Irish!” A well-loved voice yelped at him. “Party with me! It’s St. Patrick’s Day!”

Sean smiled into his cell phone. “You’ll throw up on me!”

“Sean!” Elijah whined. “It was only that ONCE!”

“Dunno, Lij,” Sean murmured doubtfully.

“C’mon, Sean,” Elijah implored in a low voice. “Let’s get drunk and snuggle.”

Sean’s eyebrows rose. “Yeah?”

“Promise,” Elijah said firmly. “Definite snuggle time.”

“What if I don’t want to snuggle?”

Sean heard a loud raspberry.

“That was rude, Elijah!”

Extended giggling.

“Elijah?”

More giggling.

Sean sighed. “Where are you?”

“In your driveway. Come get me, Sean Patrick.”

“On my way.”


End file.
